Purehearted romance
by xMmeKamijou
Summary: School time is finished, the red sportscar is waiting at the gate. Akihiko seems very happy and Misaki feels like if he planned something. Why Akihiko is like that ? You'll find it if you read it. Misaki's a bit OOC !


**HELLO ! :)**

**So here's my first story of Junjou romantica. I decided to start with a ONE-SHOT. I feel very shy to publish it and sorry if I did some grammar mistakes, if you read my profile, I'm not English.**

**I think that I'll always use Junjou romantica to write fanfics. **

**So. Have a good reading !**

●**/#\**●

On a Friday particularly boring, Takahashi Misaki was excited to go home. The red, expensive and luxuous car was waiting at the enter of Mitsuhashi University, that car which the famous novelist Usami Akihiko drove. Misaki and his friend Sumi were walking along the street from the University.

-Usami-san is waiting for at the gate. How is he ?

-Good...

-So, I see that you can't stay with me today. See you Monday !

-Yeah. See you Monday !

He walked closer to his lover's car and was greeted by him. Akihiko opened the door to his lover and he returned in his car with his cherished Misaki.

-How was your day ?

-Boring. I only got attacked by books and chalks, all the day. I think taht Demon Kamijou is really a demon. But you know, the same tall black-haired guy who works as a florist entered our classroom and called the demon "Hiro-san" ! And he was blushing. How an angel like him can act all friendly with a demon. It's strange.

-...

Akihiko smiled as he drove his car.

-Hey... what's with you today ? You're all happy. You organized something again ?

-You'll see at home.

They entered their apartment and Akihiko came with a formal suit and he showed it to Misaki.

-You will wear this.

-Ehh ? Why ?

-Do this for me, wear this.

-O-Okay.

Misaki already knew that his lover was making something, probably something foolish. He got dressed in the clothes which Akihiko chose for him. He got in the living room and saw a table with candles, with some plates of food that seemed very delicious. The silver-haired man pulled Misaki's chair for him and sat on his own chair.

-"Itadakimasu."

Misaki thought. Why was he making all these things for him ? He looked at Akihiko and remembered : they were celebrating their three years as lovers. Three years ago, Misaki was crying for Akihiko after his brother Takahiro announced that he was going to marry his sister-in-law Manami. It was three years ago when they made love for the first time. And now, they were together since three years.

-How's the dinner ?

-Oh, very delicious. Did you make it all alone ? It surprises me.

-I followed some cooking books. I'm happy that my lover appreciate my meal for once.

-Yes I can say that you made a good dinner, for once.

Akihiko looked at Misaki with such loving eyes.

-I am so happy with you, it has been three years...

Misaki blushed, of course, and looked away.

-I love you Misaki.

He stood up and grabbed Misaki by the hand and took him on the balcony. He put his arms around Misaki's waist by the back and kissed him on the neck, the boy shivered.

-How do you feel about me ?

-How I feel... hahaha. You try to force me to say it.

-No, I want the truth, that's all.

-I... I love you... you know that... idiot.

-Misaki... I love you. I love you so much.

-Don't need to say it twice !

-I want you to know that I will never leave you and will never let you go. I will say it as many times I want until you can't forget.

-I won't forget, stupid rabbit.

He held his young lover tightly.

-Misaki, would you dance with me ?

-But I don't know how to dance !

-Just follow my steps.

-But it's embarrassing !

-It's only you and me.

Misaki blushed and finally nodded.

Snow started to fall on Tokyo's landscape, it was the same temperature when they kissed for the first time : Misaki's first kiss.

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's waist carefully and Misaki put his hands on his lover's shoulders and they began to do steps. The romantic music which was playing was entertaining them in a slow, a romantic one. Akihiko pushed his body closer to Misaki's and they continued to dance.

One hour of dancing and laughs, one hours of looks and love sentences after, Akihiko decided to grab his lover's cheeks with his hands. He kissed him and dragged him upstairs to enjoy the rest of their 3th anniversary in their bedroom. With all these touches, these moans and these kisses, the couple was in love more than ever.

Maybe they will celebrate their 25th anniversary or else, their 50th ? Maybe they will get old together ? Hand in hand through the difficulties of life. Maybe they will get married and will adopt a child ? All those wishes are what lovers want the most, what they treasure the most.

For Misaki and Akihiko, all those steps wanted to be accomplished, some were already completed, like dance steps.

-I love you Usagi-san...

-What's that all of a sudden ?

-Maybe I just wanted to tell you how I really feel, by myself...

It's what we call pure-hearted romance.

●**/#\**●

The End

●**/#\**●

**Oh my god ! I'm so relieved. I think it's not bad at all.**

**I hope you liked it guys, thanks for reading it.**

**R&R ! **

_**Erisa.**_


End file.
